Le Douzième Nom
by Althar
Summary: Mélanges d'univers alternatifs, pour les rapprocher, encore, et toujours... OS HPDM un peu psychédélique, à fortes doses de magie et de pistes laissées ouvertes à interpréter à votre façon.


**Disclaimer :** JKR détient tous les droits, et caetera, et caetera…

**Note :** Histoire de dimensions alternatives, passages sombres, fin un peu _deus ex machina_, mais il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, ça a été écrit sur un coup de tête.

(Le Douzième Nom)

Draco regarda son carnet. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans sa grande chambre vide du grand manoir Malfoy, donc le salon était envahi par le va-et-vient incessant des Mangemorts qui apportaient des artefacts maléfiques, des informations, des prisonniers. Draco avait interdiction formelle de sortir de sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on ne l'appelle. Et Draco ne voulait pas qu'on l'appelle. Car cela signifierait qu'il deviendrait Mangemort. Constamment surveillé, épié par les uns, méfiant envers les autres… il devrait adopter une conduite irréprochable. À tous les égards. Ce qui signifiait que la liste serait close. À jamais. Car si le Seigneur Noir gagnait, il serait obligé de bien se conduire toute sa vie. Et s'il perdait, Azkaban serait son lieu de vie jusqu'à sa mort.

Draco prit une plume, qu'il trempa dans son encrier. Et pendant que la neige donnait un semblant de pureté au manoir, il raya d'un trait triste le nom de Blaise Zabini, puis ferma le carnet, qu'il rangea dans son tiroir. Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre, puis entendit son père l'appeler. Draco Malfoy disparut du monde des sorciers et le Mangemort Malfoy fils prit possession de son corps. Pour un temps immanquablement trop long.

0o0o0o0

Draco entra dans la maison. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Balayée par la déflagration, il ne restaient plus que des charpentes, des tas de bois, de cendres et de carrelage. La Destruction était en route. Il était l'instrument du destin, la main du Seigneur. C'était son unique but : détruire les impies et les impurs pour préserver la pureté et l'excellence des Sangs-Purs, des Élus du Seigneur.

C'était la nuit, et il n'était qu'en compagnie de Théodore Nott, qui préférait inspecter les alentours, pour ne pas salir son costume de marque. Théodore, ce précieux Mangemort.

Draco parvint aux vestiges d'une chambre. Des livres à moitié brûlés se tordaient encore dans une incandescence déclinante, sur le plancher recouvert des gravats de l'explosion. Là-bas… il y avaient des impurs.

Draco se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le tas de couvertures qu'il repoussa d'un mouvement de baguette. Des enfants.

Un jeune garçon, d'une quinzaine d'années, tremblant. Et sa sœur, probablement, de sept ans. Elle avait encore son ours en peluche dans la main. Draco devait les tuer. Mais en lui-même, il se répugnait, pour ce qu'il allait faire, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'était pas assez doué en occlumancie pour se protéger de l'interrogatoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et pourtant… il pouvait faire _ça_. Il se pencha vers le garçon et lui dit :

« Je te laisse la vie sauve. Dans vingt minutes, il n'y aura plus personne. Sauve-toi, fonds-toi parmi les Moldus et vis ta vie.

Draco se redressa, et se vit questionné par un regard humide. Cet enfant avait tout perdu. Mais il était tellement beau… Son visage était angélique, et ses cheveux, épars, lui donnaient un air innocent, malgré ses quinze ans. Draco lança un Avada Kedavra à la gamine de sept ans, et partit rejoindre Nott. Ils transplanèrent, et pendant tout le temps que le Seigneur Noir interrogeait ses deux fidèles serviteurs, Malfoy fils pensa à cette enfant, morte, tout son esprit se focalisa sur cet ours en peluche, qui tombait à terre dans un bruit étouffé… Il n'en fallu pas plus pour satisfaire Lord Voldemort. Deux grands opposants et leur progéniture infâme avaient été éliminés, deux impies traîtres à leur sang. Dès le lendemain, on imprima partout que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient –enfin !– payé le prix de leur hérésie.

0o0o0o0

Draco se leva péniblement. Il détestait les visites. Il savaient qu'elles n'étaient que de courtoisie et qu'on ne faisait pas ça parce qu'on l'aimait. Mais parce qu'il faisait _pitié_. Comme tous les autres. Des chiens galeux à qui l'on jetait des bouts de gras par pure charité, pour prouver que, malgré tout, on était encore humain.

Draco s'assit à la petite table. De l'autre côté de la vitre, Hermione Granger lui faisait face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

« Malfoy, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées. Tu as droit, comme les autres, à une visite hebdomadaire.

« J'en veux pas.

Draco lança un regard qui se voulait méprisant. Mais dans le regard de la bénévole, qui assistait au programme « les Mangemorts sont fous, aidons-les », il ne lut que de la compassion et de la tristesse.

« Draco, la Guerre est finie depuis longtemps. Pourquoi refuses-tu de coopérer ? Tu pourrais subir une peine plus légère.

« Ah oui ? Et à quoi ça me servirait ? Dehors, tout le monde me voit comme un fou. Je suis un Mangemort ! Personne ne me ferait confiance… Personne ne m'adresserait la parole.

« Il y a des programmes de réintégration sociale…

« ET POUR QUOI FAIRE, BON SANG ? JE SUIS FOUTU, TU COMPRENDS, HEIN ? FOUTU !

Draco se rendit compte qu'il allait pleurer, et avala sa salive. Ne pas perdre la face devant Granger, que ses yeux bleus rougis par l'acidité du désespoir ne trahissent pas sa véritable pensée. Hermione lui jeta un regard affligé, soupira tristement, et s'en alla. Draco retourna dans sa cellule d'Azkaban.

0o0o0o0

Le matin se levait sur le Manoir Malfoy, et Draco se tira de ses couvertures. À côté de lui, une femme, sa femme, qu'il n'avait pas touchée depuis leur mariage. Enfin, si, lors de la nuit de noces. Ça avait été tellement affligeant… Il l'avait embrassée et s'était forcé à penser à d'autres, pour que son membre daigne se réveiller. Puis il avait glissé son pénis dans le vagin chaud et un peu humide, les yeux piquants de larmes amères. Il avait donné trois coups de bassin désespérés, avant de se rendre compte que son érection faiblissait déjà.

Il s'était forcé, avait imaginé ses amours passées, ses conquêtes, ses amants, mais la situation avait tourné au cauchemar. Sa femme avait comprit qu'elle n'aurait aucun plaisir et avait cessé de simuler, Draco donnait des coups de bassins fantasques, n'ayant aucune rigueur… Puis il avait fini par se retirer, par retirer son membre flasque, et s'était couché. Puis il s'était enfoncé dans un silence épineux et un sommeil tortueux.

0o0o0o0

La vie à Azkaban n'était pas ce à quoi Malfoy rêvait. Loin de là. Les cellules étaient crades, la nourriture était immangeable (comme tout excrément de Détracteur qui se respecte). Les seuls endroits viables étaient les cellules du cinquième étage, lavées une fois par mois, équipées de toilettes privées et même d'une salle de bain réservée à cet étage. Évidemment, tout le monde n'y allait pas. Il fallait être doué d'un certain talent pour payer son entrée.

Draco était assis sur ses toilettes quand un garde entra. Vendredi, dix-sept heures. Le sorcier (un des rares à officier à Azkaban) avait déboutonné sa chemise, laissant son ventre protubérant tomber sur son pantalon kaki. Il ferma la grille derrière lui et tira le rideau.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? lança-t-il à Draco.

Malfoy fils vint s'agenouiller devant le garde et paya son tribut hebdomadaire. Une fois qu'il eut avalé la semence vinaigré du garde qui avait râlé comme à son habitude, Draco se releva et alla s'allonger sur son lit, fesses à l'air, comme tous les vendredis. Le garde s'en alla et appela deux de ses collègues, qui rejoignirent Draco. Ce dernier avait prit le soin de se dilater l'anus avec sa salive, ainsi le pénis de l'un ne lui fit pas trop mal. Pendant que l'autre s'acharnait sur sa bouche déjà meurtrie, le premier se défoulait complètement, n'étant pas avare de claques et de coups de bassins violents. Sans compter saleté de son corps, qui avait passé toute la journée affalé dans un fauteuil.

Draco se laissait faire. Une fois que les deux gardes eurent fini leurs affaires respectives et s'en furent allés, Draco bondit sur ses toilettes et fit de son mieux pour évacuer tout ce qui était entré au cours de la dernière heure. Il frissonna encore, sachant que certains prisonniers étaient malades et qu'il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il fut contaminé. Mais au moins mourrait-il plus vite, avant que l'âge n'ait rendu son corps indésirable et qu'il ne soit relégué aux étages les plus affreux.

0o0o0o0

« Allez, je vais pas t'faire de mal, laisse-toi faire ! fit Draco à un jeune homme totalement crispé qu'il tenait fermement.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée pour pouvoir calmer ses pulsions. Les jeunes moldus. Leurs services étaient vendus sur l'Internet et Draco n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se plaindre. Les moldus étaient très avancés en matière de vente.

Le jeune homme était un nouveau. Il disait s'appeler Emerick, mais ce n'était qu'un pseudonyme, évidemment. Il était tout tendu et, visiblement, n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle avant.

« Putain, détends-toi, cracha Malfoy fils qui tentait tant bien que mal d'introduire son pénis dressé dans l'intimité compressée du garçon.

Mais ça ne rentrait pas, et le jeune homme s'était mit à sangloter.

« Mais pourquoi tu fais ça si tu n'es même pas capable de te faire enculer ? s'énerva Draco.

« Je…J'ai besoin d'argent, balbutiait le gamin. Ma famille m'a jeté…m'a jeté à la rue et…et…

Il fondit en larmes et Draco jura entre ses dents. Il sortit une liasse de billets moldus de son porte-feuille et les fourra dans les mains du jeune homme.

« Tiens, prends-ça et fais un autre métier.

Il ne regarda même pas les yeux pleins de gratitudes du jeune homme et sortit de la chambre d'hôtel. Il régla la note et sortit dans l'air froid du Décembre parisien. Foutu voyage d'affaire. Beauxbâtons s'était rendue rapidement, sans essayer de résister, et Draco avait sauté sur l'occasion de se faire un garçon, rapidement. Mais ce n'était qu'un gamin perdu et inexpérimenté. Draco regarda sa montre enchantée. Il avait une demi-heure de libre avant de transplaner jusqu'à la gare moldue qui devait le ramener à Londres. Il transplana dans la chambre que Beauxbâtons avait mise à sa disposition et se masturba avec rage et empressement.

0o0o0o0

Allons bon. Aujourd'hui, c'était Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? cracha Draco, sans s'asseoir. La veille, suite à la victoire de l'Angleterre face à l'Allemagne lors de la Coupe internationale de Quidditch, il avait fait les frais de la moitié des gardiens, dont les cinq qui avaient une préférence pour les fessées et autres claques douloureuses.

« Draco, j'ai trouvé quelque chose, dans les affaires qu'on a retrouvé dans les ruines de ton manoir.

« Pfeu, ça va faire dix ans que vous l'avez envahi.

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a fait exploser. Bref, nous avons conservé tes effets personnels et aujourd'hui j'ai eu envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

« Tiens donc, Potter, toutes tes maîtresses ne te satisfont plus et tu préfères jouir en humiliant ton pire ennemi ?

« Mon pire ennemi est Voldemort. Et je n'ai pas de maîtresses.

Voldemort… un nom guère plus employé par les gens sains d'esprit. Ce dernier avait subi la plus horrible condamnation, à la grandeur de son crime. On l'avait forcé à créer un nouvel Horcruxe avec une roche que l'on avait jetée dans le Lac de Poudlard. Puis on avait balancé son corps dans la Salle sur Demande, où il était sans cesse torturé par des machines incroyables. Et ne pouvant mourir à cause de son Horcuxe, Voldemort était destiné à souffrir pour l'éternité. Selon la légende, on entendait son cri résonner dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, la nuit tombée.

« J'ai retrouvé des carnets… tu dessines bien les corps masculins, Malfoy.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

« J'ai aussi retrouvé ceci.

Harry brandit un petit carnet de cuir noir. Draco ne laissa rien paraître de son grand trouble intérieur. Ce carnet…

« Il y a onze noms, dedans. Onze. Et comme par hasard, ce sont les onze Mangemorts que l'on n'a jamais retrouvés.

Draco sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

« Chacun de ses noms est barré, Malfoy. Dis-moi où ils sont. Les as-tu tués ? Cachés ? Où sont-ils ?

« Je… murmura Draco. Je ne les ai pas…

Il était incapable de parler. Incapable de le dire.

« Malfoy, je sais que… que tu n'as pas une vie facile ici. Je pourrais tenter de…

« Je ne veux pas de ta charité, Potter, cracha Malfoy fils qui avait retrouvé tout son venin à l'écoute du ton compatissant de Harry. Ce dernier soupira et se leva.

« Comme tu voudras…

« Attends ! fit Malfoy, contre lui-même. Ce carnet… je peux… s'il te plaît… Je peux l'avoir ?

« Dis-moi ce que tu as fait d'eux.

« Rien, je te jures !

« Alors tu ne l'auras pas.

« Potter, s'il te plaît...

Harry leva son regard et vit les larmes de Draco. Il pleurait. Il pleurait… Personne ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Malfoy ?

« Ce sont... C'est la liste de... de ceux avec qui j'ai... C'est la liste de mes... de mes amants. Voldemort à découvert qu'ils étaient attirés par les hommes et les as réduits en cendres, littéralement.

Draco avait tout avoué. De toute façon, au point où il en était. Garage à bite d'Azkaban, voilà son état. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Harry le regarda, pratiquant de la légimancie, et Draco ouvrit les portes de son esprit. Il n'en pouvait plus, du masque, du mensonge. Il révéla tout à Harry. Y compris le nom de celui qu'il avait toujours espéré voir sur la liste, sans jamais oser y croire...

0o0o0o0

Draco se préparait à déménager. Devenu Roi de l'Allemagne après l'invasion de l'Europe par Voldemort et la division des diverses contrées par le Seigneur Noir lui-même, Draco avait obtenu ce lopin de terres où il s'apprêtait à passer le reste de ses jours. Avec sa deuxième femme, encore moins excitante que la première. Draco faisait ses cartons avec lenteur et méthode. Puis, il retrouva ses affaires de classe. Et un carnet en cuir.

Il l'ouvrit et vit les onze noms.

Puis, lentement, le monde s'effaça.

0o0o0o0

Draco regarda son carnet. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans sa grande chambre vide du grand manoir Malfoy, donc le salon était envahi par le va-et-vient incessant des Mangemorts qui apportaient des artefacts maléfiques, des informations, des prisonniers. Draco avait interdiction formelle de sortir de sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on ne l'appelle. Et Draco ne voulait pas qu'on l'appelle. Car cela signifierait qu'il deviendrait Mangemort. Constamment surveillé, épié par les uns, méfiant envers les autres… il devrait adopter une conduite irréprochable. À tous les égards. Ce qui signifiait que la liste serait close. À jamais. Car si le Seigneur Noir gagnait, il serait obligé de bien se conduire toute sa vie. Et s'il perdait, Azkaban serait son lieu de vie jusqu'à sa mort.

Draco prit une plume, qu'il trempa dans son encrier. Et pendant que la neige donnait un semblant de pureté au manoir, il raya d'un trait triste le nom de Blaise Zabini, puis ferma le carnet, qu'il rangea dans son tiroir. Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre, puis entendit son père l'appeler.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans son salon. Avant même qu'on lui dise quoique ce soit, une ombre lumineuse entra dans le manoir en fracassant la baie vitrée, entoura Draco qui disparut.

0o0o0o0

« Draco Malfoy ?

L'interpellé se réveilla tant bien que mal. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une grotte. Une grande ombre était à l'entrée, en contre-jour.

« Oui ?

« Je viens du futur. Ne pose pas de questions. Je viens d'un futur possible, où tu finis mal. Dans ce futur, je suis le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, plus puissant que Dumbledore et Voldemort réunis.

« Potter ?

« Tais-toi. Et écoute-moi bien. Tu es à côté de Pré-au-lard. Vas-y, entre aux Trois Balais et monte à l'étage. Tu y trouvera Harry, Ron et Hermione. Rejoins-le. Et ne retourne jamais chez toi, ne rejoins jamais les Mangemorts.

« Mais comment ?

« Chut. Le temps presse pour moi, je disparaît déjà.

En effet, l'ombre semblait tomber en poussière.

« Draco Malfoy, je... laisse parler tes sentiments.

L'ombre s'effondra et le vent emporta ses restes fracassés par la destruction d'un futur possible.

0o0o0o0

« Je sais que ça paraît fou... mais je suis prêt à laisser n'importe qui me légimancer pour vous prouver ma bonne foi ! jura Draco.

« D'accord, fit Hermione. Legimens !

Draco ouvrit son esprit et Hermione y trouva de la franchise.

« Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il ne ment pas, affirma-t-elle. Ron resta franchement méfiant :

« Et pourquoi tu viens, comme ça ? T'en a marre de papa-maman ?

« Je ne suis pas fait pour être un...un Mangemort. Je vous en supplie. Ne me renvoyez pas là-bas.

« Tu restes avec nous, déclara Harry sous le regard surpris de Ron. Mais au moindre faux-pas, tu sera traité comme un Mangemort de bas-étage.

« Merci, murmura Draco.

0o0o0o0

La guerre était finie depuis longtemps. Draco entra dans le Bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard : Hermione Granger.

« Bonjour, Draco, fit-elle.

« Bonjour Hermione.

« Un problème ?

« Non, juste une question... Tu sais que je ne suis qu'un prof de Potions sans ambition. Et je voulais te demander... Voyager à travers le temps et les dimensions, c'est possible ?

Hermione resta interdite quelques instants.

« Pourquoi cette question?

« Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais... le soir où je vous ai rejoints, je crois que j'ai été amené par un Harry d'une autre dimension... Je sais que ça paraît fou mais je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser, et il n'y a que ça qui colle : un Harry plus âgé d'une dimension alternative... possible ?

« Selon les recherches d'Einstein, ce ne serait pas faux, mais l'avancée considérable qu'on a faite en magie quantique nous montre qu'il faudrait une magie considérable pour passer d'une dimension à l'autre, alors dans le temps en plus ! outre les paradoxes spatio-temporels que cela pourrait créer, il faudrait utiliser l'ancienne magie pour parvenir à un tel prodige !

« Merci, Hermione.

« Draco, attends...

« Oui ?

« Non, rien...

Hermione lança un regard entendu à Draco qui fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

0o0o0o0

Draco rentra dans sa chambre de Poudlard. Un an que le Seigneur Noir avait été vaincu. Ce soir, ils avaient fait une fête du tonnerre. Hermione lui avait promis que, si un jour elle atterrissait à la Direction de Poudlard, comme Treelawney lui avait prédit, elle ferait de lui le Maître des Potions ! Draco sourit à cette pensée mais se figea vite, baguette levée.

Il y avait une forte perturbation magique dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un était entré... et repartit. Draco avança lentement, ne voyant personne, mais sentant une masse incommensurable de magie fraîchement utilisée...

De l'ancienne magie...

Draco s'arrêta devant son lit. Sur l'oreiller moelleux, un carnet était ouvert. Un petit carnet en cuir noir. Onze noms barrés étaient inscrits dessus. Plus un douzième. Rédigé d'une main malfoyenne, Draco l'aurait juré. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir écrit un autre nom. Surtout celui-là. Serait-ce... Il se rappela le jour où il avait été sauvé de chez lui... Un Harry d'ailleurs, il en était presque sûr. Si dans une autre dimension un Harry existait, un Draco existait aussi ! Assez puissant pour...?

Draco prit le carnet dans ses mains, puis respira un bon coup. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

0o0o0o0

« Oh, Draco, oui, oh...oui... soufflait erratiquement Harry.

On toqua à sa porte et le Survivant ramena brutalement les couvertures sur son membre érigé pendant qu'il se crispait dans un sourire gêné.

Draco entra. Harry déchargeait. Dans la gêne et le silence, le Survivant tentait de ne pas se laisser emporter par la jouissance qui le traversait mais sa main, crispée sur son membre, répandait une chaleur si douce dans son bas-ventre...Et la présence de Draco en pyjama n'aidait pas.

« Harry, je... je dois te parler.

« Um, euh...oui, vas-y...

Draco se rapprocha et s'assit sur le bord du lit, et Harry sentit son sperme dégouliner entre son torse et ses draps, dans sa main. Et mince. Il fit un sourire tendu et dit :

« Tu ne peux pas attendre demain ?

« Non. J'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps. J'ai dû vivre des dizaines de vies sans oser te le dire, sans pouvoir te le dire.

« Des dizaines de quoi ?

« Rien, je me comprends.

« T'es bien le seul...

Harry tenta de se nettoyer discrètement la main contre ses draps pendant que Draco décidait de ne pas parler de son sentiment d'apercevoir des dimensions alternatives.

« Je voulais te dire... Harry, je... je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu.

« Pardon ?

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'aime. Je... Je n'ai jamais osé avouer mon homosexualité, ma famille était... enfin bref, et en plus Harry Potter, le Survivant, Gryffondor de surcroît, on m'aurait tué. Bref, je t'aime et maintenant je peux te le dire.

Harry était littéralement scotché. Il n'avait jamais dissimulé son homosexualité (depuis le moment où il s'en était rendu compte, c'est-à-dire à dix-huit ans), mais de là à ce que Draco... c'était surréaliste.

« Je comprendrai que tu veuilles que je me tiennes éloigné quelques temps...fit Draco.

« Non, trancha Harry. Je veux que tu te rapproches définitivement.

Draco lança un regard surpris au Survivant qui lui tendit un bras. Draco se laissa entraîner et entra dans des draps chauds.

« Hum, ça sent le...

« T'occupes pas de ça, fit Harry en attrapant sa baguette magique qui traînait sous l'oreiller et en lançant un sortilège pour tout nettoyer et un autre pour retirer l'odeur.

Harry et Draco passèrent une nuit amoureuse, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, avec rien de plus intime qu'un discret baiser avant de rejoindre le pays des songes.

0o0o0o0

« Tu as eu combien d'aventures, avant moi ? demanda Draco.

« Deux filles et deux garçons, répondit Harry. Et toi ?

Draco rougit.

« Onze.

« Onze ? s'étrangla Harry. Bah mon cochon, t'as pas chômé !

« J'ai un appétit sexuel développé, c'est tout.

« Attends, Draco, ça va faire un mois qu'on est ensemble et on n'a toujours pas...enfin, fait l'amour.

« Et alors ?

« Bah, pour un appétit sexuel développé...

« Mais avec toi je peux attendre des années, mon ange. Ton amour me suffit amplement... Enfin, ne t'amuses pas à me faire lanterner trop longtemps non plus !

0o0o0o0

Le souffle saccadé, Harry se coucha sur Draco.

« Eeerf, je n'en peux-plus, dit-il.

Draco sourit en lui caressant le dos.

« Dommage, moi j'aurais bien continué.

« Draco, tu vas me tuer.

« Tu ne t'imagines pas combien de dimensions se sont sacrifiées pour qu'on fasse l'amour ! Et toi, tu veux te reposer ?

« Draco, quand vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ton histoire de dimensions ?

« Plus tard. Pour le moment, tu te retournes.

« Hein ?

« Demi-tour, j'ai dit ! Je ne vais pas laisser ton petit cul musclé d'Attrapeur s'en tirer comme ça.

« Dracoooooo...

FIN

* * *

Je vous laisse reviewer ce one-shot pour le moins...particulier ^^


End file.
